


Angry-Pirate

by PotterCrew



Series: Send a Word Drarry Drabble Series [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Admiral Draco, M/M, Pirate AU, Pirate Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 04:43:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16847359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotterCrew/pseuds/PotterCrew
Summary: Admiral Malfoy had always given him that look





	Angry-Pirate

**Author's Note:**

> So this is from my Tumblr as part of my "send me a word and I'll write a Drarry drabble for it". Now that Tumblr has fully lost its mind, I'm putting them all on here in a series for you guys to read x
> 
> If you want me to write a drabble, inbox me a word on here or on my Tumblr (at Pottercrew) and I'll write one. PS any nsfw words will be posted just here, whereas sfw words will be posted on both my Tumblr and in this series xxx

**Anonymous asked: Angry-Pirate**

**I know this is a sex thing lol (if you don’t know what it is, be glad aha) but I couldn’t get the idea of pirate Harry and Admiral (is that how you spell that?) Draco out of my head aha**

The sounds of waves lapping against the sides of the ship and the creaking of the wood echoed through the brig as Harry stood in it, looking into the bars of the furthest cell from the stairs. He could hear small drops of water around him, splashing into puddles that had spread due to the movement of the ship. He’d have someone look at it later, he thought as a drop smacked his shoulder and soaked into the red fabric.

He never took his eyes off of the shadowy figure sitting on the floor and leaning against the far wall of the cell, orange light from the nearby gaslight not powerful enough to reach the man. But Harry knew who it was, knew that icy grey eyes were glaring at him, mouth set into an angry sneer.

Admiral Malfoy had always given him that look, the fact that his men had captured him without Harry’s permission probably made it worse. Though Harry couldn’t be sure. Malfoy always looked pissy.

“Look Malfoy-”

“Admiral Malfoy” Malfoy spat and Harry raised his eyebrows, this being the first time he had heard the other man speak since he had found out he was on board. He hid how much it stung, it wouldn’t do any good to let the sitting man know what he was feeling about times gone by.

“Admiral Malfoy” Harry sneered back “I didn’t give them the order to take you, I wasn’t on board and I didn’t-”

“Save it Potter” Malfoy continued to spit “It’s obvious you don’t have any control over your so-called crew, how you could possibly be captain of this fucking ship blows my mind”

“Fuck you Malfoy” Harry snipped back. He took a deep breath “You’ll be released when we next reach port in two days, I’d let you out but I don’t really think that would be a good idea”

“You cannot keep me here Potter…” Harry ignored the rest of what Malfoy was saying as he turned around and grabbed the gaslight “POTTER WHERE ARE YOU-”

“Clam the fuck down, I’m just grabbing this” He waved the light and headed back towards the cell door. He couldn’t let Malfoy sit in chains, even if he was an insufferable prat. Harry ignored the fondness he found in the way he thought that and unlocked the cell door, hanging the light on it.

Light washed over Malfoy and Harry sucked in a breath. Malfoy’s blue uniform coat was gone, leaving a torn tight white shirt behind, flaring wide at the top to reveal his scared chest. Dirt marred his skin and sweat had made his long white hair stick to his forehead. The rest was tied to the back of his head in a low ponytail and was draped over his left shoulder. His wrists were tied by two shackles and left on his legs.

“Come to gloat have we Potter?” Malfoy sneered, raking grey eyes up and down Harry.

“No you prat, I’m releasing your shackles, you’re not a prisoner here”

“Really? Then why don’t you release me from this cell?”

“You know why” Harry snapped “They would tear you apart upstairs, no matter how much of a good swordsman you are, twenty on one is a death sentence” Harry sifted through the keys until he found the right one and stepped towards his old schoolmate “Plus, knowing you, you’d probably start one and jump overboard and as much as you may think, I don’t want your death on my hands”

Malfoy tipped his head back and laughed and Harry had to look away from the pale throat. “Don’t act like you give a fuck Potter, not after you left” Malfoy condescended once he had finished laughing.

Harry didn’t respond, just pushed his sword hilt into focus before saying “don’t try anything”

“Don’t tell me what to do Potter”

Harry knelt down and put the key into the lock on one side of the shackles, he looked up and into Malfoy’s eyes “Don’t try anything” He repeated, this time in a lower voice. Malfoy’s eyes narrowed but he nodded. Harry twisted the key and stood up as the shackles clattered on the wooden floor.

He watched Malfoy sigh slightly and rud his right wrist. He didn’t say thank you and Harry didn’t expect him to. “I’ll send Scott down with your dinner, some clean clothes and a drink” Was all Harry said before he closed the cell door again and headed for the stairs. He could feel grey eyes on him the whole way.

**Send me a word and I’ll write a Drarry drabble for it!**

**Author's Note:**

> Send me a word and I'll write a drarry drabble for it!! 
> 
> Send to either my inbox here or my ask box on Tumblr (at Pottercrew) xxx


End file.
